Historically, birds have been a constant pest to all types of structures and activities of man. Particularly troublesome are areas with large populations of swallows, seagulls, and pigeons although other species such as starlings, sparrows, swallows and blackbirds create problems. Because of the noises they can make, and the mess they can leave behind, birds are not always welcomed. Private as well as public areas can be rendered unsightly and unusable because birds have chosen a nearby overhead position as a favorite perch. The nuisance created by the birds can also be unhealthy as diseases carried in fungi in bird droppings can be communicated to humans. These problems and others can affect the small private residence as well as the large corporate skyscrapers, and every type, size and shape structure inbetween.
In some areas, the pigeon is the primary offending bird. Along the coastlines, seagulls are most troublesome. In other areas, starlings, sparrows, swallows and blackbirds are most often the problem, although there are countless species that can be the culprit.
Numerous attempts have hitherto been made to propose means by which birds can be effectively and economically kept clear of a particular environment. There are many pieces of patent art that address the widespread problems related to intrusion by birds and pests into areas and locations where their presence is unwanted. This art has been particularly creative by involving a broad spectrum of approaches, ranging from simple “scarecrows” to airborne chemicals, magnetic devices and even lasers. Perhaps the most prevalent approaches include devices that produce high levels of sounds.
It is known for instance to cover the area with a net that thereby provides physical constraint but apart from the cost, enormous time and effort involved in using and locating nets makes these a very less preferred option.
Devices which are activated from an external power supply are known, but recalling that such devices must operate at the very least over many days or weeks and further that many might be required to effectively cover a vulnerable area means that firstly our supply and maintenance of power can be a significant difficulty especially if batteries are involved, and secondly with motor driven devices or other power operated devices, the cost becomes a very significant prohibiting item.
Devices which hang from the branches of trees and which are expected to move when there is wind, work either because there is often a rattling noise or they will cause some flashing effect.
Such devices as of this last type while relatively common because of their economy, have also not been found to be highly effective and it is in relation to these types of devices that this present invention relates.
Mock predators, such as owls, hawks or snakes have been erected. Some of these have been quite sophisticated, built to move periodically and to emit sound. But the birds usually quickly discover the ruse, and return, actually perching on their mortal enemy model.
Others have resorted to real-life predators, using peregrin falcons, for example, to disburse pigeons. These real predators, however, are expensive, indiscriminate, unreliable and largely ineffective.
Others have attempted to use a noise deterrence, omitting a reoccurring sharp report to scare the birds away. This, too, is only minimally effective, as the birds become quickly accustomed to the noise. Further, this method is not useful around humans, as the sound is as noisome to them as to the birds.
Other devices and methods which have been employed to combat the bird problem include a gel which is applied to the perch area, giving the bird a chemical hot-foot when it lands in the goo. Ultrasound emitters designed to irritate the birds are also available. These all have drawbacks. The chemical gel is sticky, and therefore dust, dirt and small objects adhere to it, making it unsightly. Also it loses its effectiveness over time. The ultrasound emitters are expensive, need a power source, and are of only limited effectiveness in open areas.
The most utilized prior art device comprises a continuous metal spine from which protrude a repetitive pattern of points prongs. This device is affixed by screws or nails to those areas where the birds would unwantedly perch. Any bird with the temerity to attempt to land on this device painfully realizes his folly.
While this device has proven effective, it is subject to several drawbacks. First, it can be injurious to the birds, as bloodied feet and impaled wings are not unusual. Second, it is potentially injurious to humans who unexpectedly come into contact with it. Third, it is relatively expensive. Fourth, it is somewhat unsightly and harsh in appearance. Fifth, papers and leaves can become impaled upon its tines, creating an eyesore.
Some people have even resulted to the ultimate sanction, actually killing large numbers of the offending birds in an attempt to frighten them off. This, of course, is highly disfavored as a deterrence means, but it is indicative of the levels of frustration experienced when an area goes literally “to the birds”.
Pesticides in the form of spray poison and poisoned bird feed are known. These devices can harm or kill the birds, however, which is highly objectionable to many. Further, the distressed or dead birds often fall to the ground in the target area, creating another problem that may be worse than the original one.
One problem that has not been adequately addressed in the art is the problem associated with such birds roosting on the roof of a house. Homeowners often use many of the above-described devices to prevent such roosting. However, these devices are not usually suitable for homeowners due to cost, inconvenience, etc. Also, many of these devices are environmentally undesirable. Some homeowners resort to simply throwing rocks, twigs, or the like at the birds on the roof. This may scare the birds away, but may also jam the gutter system of the house, which is certainly undesirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means to scare birds away from the roof of a house in an efficient manner which is environmentally acceptable and which will not jam the gutter system of the house.